The Totally Not Overdone Worse Than Mediocre King For Like A Week Lol Tournament
' The Totally Not Overdone Worse Than Mediocre King For Like A Week Lol Tournament' (or King for a Week Tournament, or KFAW) is an ongoing event on Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips. The event pits 16 characters against each other, battling to see who will have the next channel takeover, or being "king for a week". The battles are determined by votes submitted by the viewers. The tournament was announced on September 8th 2019. https://challonge.com/kfaw Tournament participants So far, 10 competitors have been revealed. All 16 have been decided already; however they will be announced over time. CaptainSparklez CaptainSparklez was revealed in the rip Unfounded Revenge - Mother 3 on September 8th. Their outline colour is crimson. This character was chosen by a special helper, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from Minecraft, *Rips containing Minecraft parodies, *Rips containing original Minecraft songs Examples *Sweden, Stal, *Don't Mine at Night, Fallen Kingdom, *I Can Swing My Sword, Diggy Diggy Hole Promo rips *TNT, Aw Man (arranged by BiIvaMunner) *Sweden_wave (arranged by GoldM) Barack Obama ft. Skipper Barack Obama ft. Skipper were revealed in the October 10th Scratch Direct. Their outline colour is orange. This character was chosen by a composer. The WIP version for their artwork, revealed on 10/10/19, was created by herecometheturtles, and their finished artwork, revealed on 10/19/19, was created by Joe_and_Dog. Sources *Rips containing Crab Rave or music from Crab Champions, *Rips featuring music about the United States, *Rips featuring music from the Madagascar franchise, *Rips containing music related to health care Examples *Crab Rave, *Star Spangled Banner, This is America, *I Like to Move It, Big and Chunky, *Gentle Breeze, music from Dr. Mario Promo rips *None as of yet. = Niko Niko was revealed in the rip Eleventh Hour - OneShot on October 17th. Their outline colour is amber. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from OneShot, and indie RPG titles, excluding Undertale series *Rips related to cats, light or the sun *Rips that break the fourth wall Examples *On Little Cat Feet, Music from Yume Nikki, LISA series *Cat - Minecraft, Lifelight, Here Comes The Sun, *You'll see Promo rips *Sunset (arranged by GoldM) Bob & Larry Bob & Larry were revealed in the rip Grasswalk - Plants vs. Zombies on September 20th. Their outline colour is lime. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by Joe_and_Dog, and polished by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the VeggieTales series *Rips containing music associated with Christianity *Rips containing music related to fruit, vegetables, or other plants (forests, gardens, etc. don't count) Examples *I Can Be Your Friend, The Water Buffalo Song, *Baby Got Book, Rappin for Jesus, *Bad Apple!!, PPAP, Music from Plants vs Zombies Promo rips *Bad Apple (arranged by GoldM) Banjo & Kazooie Banjo & Kazooie were revealed in the rip Trampoline Time - New Super Mario Bros. on September 28th. Their outline colour is cyan. This character was chosen by the poll, and their artwork was drawn by Joe_and_Dog, and shaded by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the Banjo-Kazooie franchise, *Rips containing music from Nintendo-era Rareware games, *Music related to banjos or kazoos *Music from the Yooka-Laylee series Examples *Spiral Mountain, Mayahem Temple, *Music from Conker's Bad Fur Day, Donkey Kong Country series, *'The Rainbow Connection' from The Muppets, *Yooka-Laylee Rap Promo rips *A Bit of Honey (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) Walter Clements Walter Clements was revealed in the October 10th Scratch Direct. Their outline colour is azure. This character was chosen by the vice director Tomo307, and his artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Ironic rips and rips featuring ironic memes, *Rips featuring memes common on r/okbuddyretard (excluding Obama is Gone), *Rips featuring trucks, fire trucks or monster trucks Examples *Think of SiIvaGunner's 9+10 Day event, Me and the pee *Party Rock Anthem, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) *Rips from big rig racing games, Fireman Sam Promo rips *None as of now. Reckless Wiimote Guy Reckless Wiimote Guy was revealed in the October 10th Scratch Direct. Their outline colour is blue. This character was chosen by GoldM, and his artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips from games exclusive to the Wii, or music from the Wii itself *Rips featuring music from games that heavily feature motion controls Examples *Music from Super Mario Galaxy, Wii Shop Channel, *Music from Wii Sports, Just Dance series, Kinect Adventures Promo rips *Factory Funk (arranged by Joe_and_Dog) T-Piece T-Piece was revealed in the rip howard the alien t - pose on September 26th. Their outline colour is purple. This character was chosen by a composer, and its artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from Tetris games *Rips containing music from other 'matching' style puzzle games *Rips containing traditional Russian music (Earlier than 1917) Examples *Type A, *Music from Puyo Puyo, Bejeweled, *Kalinka Promo rips *None as of now. Marx Marx was revealed in the rip Circus - Five Nights at Freddy's on October 6th. Their outline colour is violet/magenta. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the Kirby franchise *Rips related to clowns, jesters, or the circus *Rips related to communism, especially Soviet-era Russian music Examples *Gourmet Race, *The World Revolving *Soviet Anthem, Moskau Promo rips *Soviet Blues (arranged by GoldM) Reporter & Wrestler Reporter & Wrestler were revealed in the rip Double Date 2 - Rhythm Heaven Fever on October 1st. Their outline colour is pink. This character was chosen by GoldM, and their artwork was drawn by GoldM. Sources *Rips containing music from the Rhythm Heaven series *Rips containing music from other rhythm or music-based games *Rips containing music related to wrestling or boxing Examples *Blue Birds, Remix 8, Lonely Storm, *Music from Crypt of the NecroDancer, PaRappa the Rapper, *Music from PunchOut!! Promo rips *Remix ∞ (arranged by GoldM) Bracket Contestants who lose the first round will enter the loser's bracket, which is not displayed here. Runner-up wins a medley rip, and the winner of the loser's bracket also wins a medley rip. Staff ' Director': GoldM Vice Director: Tomo307 Composers: GoldM, BiIvaMunner, Joe_and_Dog, xdd_lol, GListen Artists: GoldM, Joe_and_Dog, herecometheturtles Other: Kasey Trivia *The tournament's full name is a joke, making fun of the amount of other KFAD style tournaments on Scratch, and also being inconveniently long. The tournament's more common name is King for a Week Tournament. *The tournament puts heavy emphasis on the character's outline colours, as it determines their orders and matchups. Each of the 16 characters is assigned a colour, and they are ordered in chromatic order. *One of GoldM's IRL friends helped with the text on the logo, and they were credited as a special helper. They got to choose a character for the tournament as a reward, who was CaptainSparklez. *From September 8th to September 17th, there was a poll held in order to help the staff choose which characters would be in the tournament. *Originally, the tournament was supposed to have 8 characters, but then it was raised to 12, and then finally 16. *Marx's outline references his boss form. *Walter Clements' outline references the real Walter Clement's avatar. The photo of the dog Nelson looking directly at the camera without his ears visible is commonly associated with this comment. *Barack Obama ft. Skipper is a reference to the video 'The Penguins of Madagascar Stop Racism '. *The inclusion of Reckless Wiimote Guy was inspired by memes petitioning for the character's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. 4. *Barack Obama ft. Skipper is currently the only character to be publicly announced before their artwork was finished. Links *Announcement *Studio *Challonge page Category:Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips